


原著代驾·第68章·半个小时

by FXZXYD



Series: AWM [2]
Category: FOG[电竞] - 漫漫何其多 | FOG[Diàn Jìng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 代驾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FXZXYD/pseuds/FXZXYD
Summary: 开荤，羞射的小洛洛
Relationships: 鱼食
Series: AWM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	原著代驾·第68章·半个小时

时洛揉了揉脖颈，往自己宿舍走，经过余邃宿舍门口的时候，余邃宿舍门口打开了，某因胃病不能吃夜宵只喝了一碗粥的医疗师一把将时洛拉进了自己宿舍。  
余邃宿舍里没开灯，遮光窗帘还拉的结结实实的，屋里一丝光亮也无，时洛被挤在了宿舍门和墙壁的犄角里。  
若不是太熟悉余邃的气息，时洛都可以合理怀疑基地来贼把自己绑架了。  
被推到角落对方就松手了，纯黑暗的环境里，视力再好也没用了，时洛只能感觉到背后的墙壁和余邃轻微的呼吸声还有余邃身上淡淡的洗衣剂味道。  
若是游戏里，这就是最可怖的情况了，没掩体没视野没没武器，只能听见对方细微的声音。时洛隐隐预料到了什么，结巴道，“开、 开灯.....”  
“不了。”  
时洛听到余邃低声道，“怕开了灯，我还债的时候小时神就不好意思了。”  
余邃似是笑了下，“骗你的，我是怕我自己不好意思。  
时洛耳朵热的发烫，“今、今天，是你让我的。”  
“对着你，没那么多原则，也确实下不去手。”  
黑暗里，时洛听到余邃轻声道，“愿赌服输，我....来替时少爷开个荤。  
“基地确实不方便，你也没准备，只用手行不行？  
不等时洛回过神，他感觉余邃上前一步，修长的手指轻轻撩起了自己T恤下摆。  
余邃手动了下，时洛眸子瞬间睁大，险些喊出声之前，时洛被余邃用另一只手捂住了嘴。  
“嘘...……”  
余邃轻声道，“Free俱乐部，ID-Whisper， 职位队长，职业医疗师...头一次营业，多关照。”

热意在狭小的空间里肆意攀升，未经情事的身体无师自通地蹭上身前人。  
嘴被捂得很紧，可呼吸不通只是因为情欲和紧张。黑暗里，感受到微凉手钻进T恤，开始有意无意擦过敏感的乳珠。时洛无心思考，满脑子都是卧槽余邃怎么这么会，便不知不觉又毫无反抗地交出了身体的控制权。  
余邃轻轻低下头。他看不清时洛的神情，只感觉到每当蹭过胸前小巧的突起时，那人的身子都会一阵轻颤。于是他松开一点捂着时洛嘴的手，改用拇指抵住他的下唇。另一只手猝然捏起乳珠的同一刹，极快地俯下身吻住他。  
像一股电流抽过胸口，时洛被堵着嘴，唇瓣也发麻。自从被人拉进小黑屋就挺起的下体彻底湿润，在裤子里更难受。时洛不好意思暗示性地顶他，只试图偏开头躲避深吻和胸上的那只手。余邃好像知道了他的困境，喉咙里一声闷笑，吻得越发凶狠。  
时洛感觉自己快窒息了。他实在经不住余邃这么搞。又过了一阵，余邃终于大发慈悲地放过被彻底玩弄的乳珠，手伸向下体，灵活迅速地解开了小男朋友的裤子。中途还隔着内裤逗了一把。  
余邃依旧吻着时洛，只是稍微松开了一点。手握住滴水的器官时，明显感觉他的呼吸急促了许多。  
慌乱，羞耻，情动。  
一想到这都是自己一手赐予，余邃把人再往墙上压了压，左手护着他后背，更像是一个把人牢牢禁锢在自己怀里的姿势。右手也动了起来。从根部往上挤，每动一次时洛就颤一阵，性器越发肿胀。  
余邃会的花样挺多，虽然他只要用最基本的动作就可以让时洛溃不成军，但本着赛前两人说好的“服务要好”，第一次营业的国服第一医疗师兢兢业业，从头到尾、从上到下给照顾了个遍。越来越多的液体涌出，溢出来的喘息与难以忽视的水声交织，时洛一边觉得舒服得快死了一边羞得想撞墙。  
余邃犹觉不够，用他那此时性感沙哑的声音压低了在时洛耳边道：“需不需要快一点？”  
时洛虚假地摇了摇头。  
余邃轻笑一声，继续手上的动作。但看这情形，小男朋友怕是要到了。于是手指抵在头部，轻轻摩挲湿漉漉的小眼。时洛死死逼回了呻吟，挣扎起来。腰肢大幅度摆动，偏像是把器官往男人手里送一样。  
余邃重新握住了根部开始摩擦：“洛洛，怎么这么浪？”  
时洛很想说浪你大爷，还不是被你逼得。奈何此时一开口就是含着浓重情欲的喘息，权衡一下还是决定闭嘴。突然，像是察觉到什么，余邃停住了。  
时洛顿时也跟着屏住了呼吸。以为whisper是想玩欲擒故纵的戏码，却感觉他的手试探性地顺着会阴摸向了后处，分开臀瓣，抵在了后穴上。  
时洛一瞬间只觉得血液逆流汗毛倒立，正挣扎着计算逃跑路线，却听余邃笑了一下，手离开了那处，重新抚慰即将爆发的器官。没一会儿，小男朋友便浑身紧绷，射出了人生第一道精液。  
从未体验过的灭顶快感降临之时，听到余邃轻轻说了一句，“我喜欢你。”

时洛伏在余邃身体上，喘息着平复心跳和呼吸。思绪渐渐回笼，时洛不由深深庆幸余邃不开灯的决定。  
他把头埋在余邃胸前，试图当一只鸵鸟。  
余邃推了推他，“洛洛，服务还满意吗？”  
时洛磨牙。一低头，就闻到余邃那无价之手上自己的味道。  
余邃道：“你刚刚……湿了。”  
时洛好一阵子才反应过来他说什么，一瞬间脸庞烧了起来一般。  
“放心。”余邃拿另一只手揉了揉他，“去吧。”

余邃去洗手间洗了洗手，洗过手自己开门看了看，确定走廊里空无一人后转回自己宿舍，半分钟后，时洛出了门，回了自己宿舍。  
洗澡的时候，身上还残留着自己的味道。偶一低头看到胸前，顿时又羞又恼，决定明早狠咬一口补回来。

**Author's Note:**

> 爱心开车，上车的姐妹请记得去lof补个票，ID非限制性阅读。


End file.
